Jewelry and Accessories
Decorate yourself with the cutest Jewelry and Accessories of the Num Nom variety. Scented Metal Jewelry Sets Includes * One necklace with metal charm * One metal embossed ring Set 1 * Blueberry scented * Features ** Raspberry Cream ** Berry Cakes Set 2 * Cotton candy scented * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Sugar Puffs Scented Patch and Pin Sets Includes * 2 adhesive patches * 1 pinback button * 1 glitter shaker pin or 1 metal pin Set 1 * Birthday cake scented * Features ** Van Minty ** Connie Confetti ** Nana Berry Set 2 * Cotton candy scented * Features ** Sugar Puffs ** Candie Puffs ** Raspberry Cream 28 Charms Charm Bracelet Kit Includes * 4 rubber charm bracelets * 27 scented charms * 1 scented mystery charm Jewelry Accessories Set Includes * 1 scented beaded necklace * 1 scented beaded bracelet * 1 scented adjustable ring Set 1 * Birthday cake scented * Features ** Betty B-day ** Connie Confetti Set 2 * Mango scented * Features ** Tropi-Cali Pop ** Mimi Mango Set 3 * Mint scented * Features ** Van Minty ** Minty Swirl Earrings Set Details * Birthday cake and cotton candy scented * Stud and fish hook backings Includes * 4 pairs of stud earrings * 2 pairs of drop earrings Features * Connie Confetti * Sugar Puffs Charm Bracelet Set Includes * 1 metal charm bracelet * 2 metal charms * 1 glitter charm * 1 rubber charm Details * Birthday cake scented * Features ** Nana Berry ** Van Minty ** Betty B-Day ** Connie Confetti Charm Bracelet Includes * 1 metal charm bracelet * Multiple charms and beads Details * Cotton Candy scented * Features ** Pinky Puffs ** Sugar Puffs Snap Clips Set Includes * Six hair snap clips Details * Scented * Features ** Connie Confetti ** Patty Peach ** Tropi-Cali Pop ** Mimi Mango ** Tango Mango ** Strawberry Pop Pom Pom Keychain Details * Lobster clasp * Scented * Fluffy Pom Pom * Glittery Style 1 * Hot Pink * Features ** Connie Confetti Style 2 * Bright Blue * Features ** Candie Puffs Ice Cream Hair Tie Set Details * Comes designed as an ice cream cone * Hair ties and clips wrapped around to create the illusion of a scoop of ice cream Includes * Hair ties * Hair clips * Ice cream shaped container Coiled Hair Ties Details * Coiled * Colors include ** Pink ** Baby pink ** Turquiose ** Blue ** Purple * Num Noms charms attached * Features ** Sugar Puffs ** Connie Confetti ** Candie Puffs Includes * 5 hair ties Scented Printed Hair Brush Details * Printed * High-quality * Soft bristles * No shedding Floating Confetti Hair Brush Details * Printed * Floating confetti * Soft bristles * No shedding Style 1 * Pink Style 2 * Purple Gallery Metal.png 61INvQ-87XL._SY355_.jpg Patch.png Untitled3-0.png Prod 12224552912.jpeg 517Fs5U6szL.jpg Num-noms-num-noms-kids-children-girls-scented-jewelry-accessories-set-in-mango-21779526.jpg 71ACet90IwL._SY355_.jpg 97813 1.jpg 91kcNi09hHL. SL1500 .jpg 04602 1.jpg 97517 1.jpg 04565 1.jpg 04567_1.jpg 04655 1.jpg 04624 1.jpg Nn069 large.jpg 91-SzHZvBUL. UX385 .jpg 91168gxtX+L._UX425_.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Wearables Category:Accessories